backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME
For the article about the dice game by IDW Games, see Back to the Future: OUTATIME OUTATIME is the fifth and final episode of Back to the Future: The Game. Synopsis On the next morning, Marty woke up at Emmett's laboratory when he received a call from Emmett who asked him to bring him his static accumulator at the Expo. Suddenly, Emmett was kidnapped by someone at the fair... Marty went to the Hill Valley Expo to find out what had happened with Young Emmett. Arriving at the parking lot of the High School, Marty was almost crushed by Citizen Brown who had reached the conclusion that science was the cause of all the problems in Hill Valley in 1986. Citizen Brown is sure if Young Emmett failed with his flying car's experience, Edna Strickland would come back to him and Emmett could find a life without being involved in science. Therefore Emmett will be happy to live with Edna (until 1986, when Marty's future newspaper shows Brown would request to divorce from her). He plans to get rid of the static accumulator that Marty brought, but fails as he accidentally turns it on. Marty manages to turn off the static accumulator but Citizen Brown runs away. At the Expo, Marty wasn't able to find Young Emmett on his booth. The bad news was revealed that Edna and Officer Parker decided to close his booth as a hazard to public security. It turns out that Citizen Brown had a conversation with Edna about Marty McFly in the DeLorean the previous night, and lied to her that Marty was an anarchist with the real name "Yakov Smirnoff". Edna requested Officer Parker to arrest Marty, but Officer Parker decided to let him go. Parker confided in Marty that in his opinion Edna had a screw loose, but Parker has to obey her orders otherwise he'll lose his job; and if Marty wants to stop Edna Strickland, he needs to get some evidence that will tarnish her reputation. By talking to Jacques Douteux, Marty was able to find Young Emmett while he was with his older self (Citizen Brown as "Carl Sagan") talking about a job opportunity in the mazelike House of Glass. Marty obtained tickets from Trixie Trotter to get inside the maze. When "Carl Sagan" realized that Marty had followed them into the house, he chloroformed Emmett. Emmett was put in the bathysphere and Carl Sagan took Douteux's diving suit to impersonate the oceanographer. Marty realised that something was wrong with Douteux when he wanted to make a tour in the Bathysphere to check for Emmett. After complaining to Arthur McFly because the imposter refused to take his ticket, Marty went up the stairs to the bathysphere, and deliberately blocked the oxygen line. Carl Sagan began to vanish from history, due to his younger self being inside and lacking oxygen. Sagan eventually gave up the bluff and raised the bathysphere out of the water. After that, Citizen Brown (Sagan) ran outside to escape the Expo. While trying to find some dirt on Edna, Marty used a recording device shaped like a flowerpot from Officer Parker's "future police technology" booth, and the Phone of the Future to impersonate Carl Sagan, and get Edna to confess on the phone. Edna revealed that she's the real Speakeasy Arsonist, but blamed Carl Sagan because Einstein tried to stop her from starting the fire. When Marty showed the evidence to Officer Parker, Edna flees to avoid being arrested. With Edna and Citizen Brown's interference removed, Young Emmett was now ready to present his flying car experience... until Judge Brown (Emmett's father) entered the Expo and demanded that his son's experience be stopped due to "insanity" and the risk of a public disaster. Marty managed to convince father and son to reconcile, and Judge Brown decides to support his son no matter what happens. Young Emmett was delighted and everyone managed to see his machine flying. However, Marty noticed Edna stealing the DeLorean to make her escape from Officer Parker. Marty went outside to see Citizen Brown beginning to fade away. Just as Edna was about to drive straight towards Marty, Citizen Brown saved him by pushing him aside and gets hit by Edna. Citizen Brown was fading away and asked Marty to show him a newspaper. It revealed that Doc has been presented a key to the city of Hill Valley. He smiled and disappeared. Marty was upset until Young Emmett comes out of the school. He tells him that he missed the whole show and mentioned that the Expo banned him from entering future Expos for the next 50 years. But his inspiration and passion for making new inventions has been sparked. He also noticed that Marty was sad and realized that anything Marty does has something to do with Emmett, even though he still has no idea where Marty came from or what's he doing here. He noticed the newspaper from the future that Marty's holding and demanded to read it, but Marty refused to give it to him. Young Emmett insisted on an explanation, so Marty decided to give him a cut out from the newspaper, but asked Emmett to promise that he won't read the future article until he gets the key to the city. Confused, Emmett promised, and asked Marty whether he'll be seeing him again. Marty assured Emmett they'll definitely meet again. Young Emmett waved him goodbye and entered the school to meet his father. Just then, the DeLorean arrived out of nowhere, with Doc Brown (now back to his normal 1986 self) in the car to meet up with Marty. He was amazed that Marty had found a way to send messages without messing up the time stream. Then William McFly came to find his son to disapprove of his son's marriage to Trixie Trotter. Before Marty could fix the timeline, Officer Parker approached them, confused by seeing the same DeLorean that had just disappeared with Edna behind the wheel. Marty explained to Doc that the DeLorean that Edna was driving had a malfunction that could jump into a different date and timeline. Shocked, Doc began to worry that Edna would compromise the future until suddenly, Hill Valley vanished around them, leaving both Marty and Doc in what now is a deserted location. William drove by and informed them that in this altered timeline, Hill Valley burned down around 45 years ago. William also told them that there is a person by the name "Scary Mary" that might know what happened to Hill Valley, and drove them there. Upon arrival, it turned out that "Scary Mary" was actually Edna Strickland under the false name of Canadian actress Mary Pickford. It transpires that after her journey through time, she suffers from Repressed Memory Syndrome. Marty and Doc found out the truth from Edna: it turns out that she had managed to go back in time to 1876 and live there peacefully, until Beauregard Tannen came to build a saloon in Hill Valley. Angered that no one cares enough to do anything, she decided once more to take the law into her own hands and burn down the saloon, unaware of the effects it would have on the fledgling city. She gave Doc the newspaper and then took out her shotgun, blaming him and Marty for forcing her to use the DeLorean for this occurrence. At the last second, Doc and Marty were saved by William McFly. Doc and Marty went back in time to July 17, 1876, where they managed to stop Edna from burning the saloon (and even stop Beauregard Tannen from shooting Edna for trespassing). Edna decided to retreat to her DeLorean and try to escape. Marty and Doc flew after her in Doc's flying DeLorean, applied a flux override module to her DeLorean's flux emitters, and managed to send her back into her original timeline in 1931. She crashed into the Hill Valley Police Department and was greeted by Officer Parker who arrested her for her crimes. Due to the catching up of the timeline, the DeLorean that Edna had been driving vanished. Marty was feeling glad it was all over, but then he remembered that Arthur and Trixie were together, and became concerned that Arthur needed to leave Trixie to meet Marty's grandmother Sylvia. But encountering Arthur at the courthouse, it turned out that Trixie Trotter's birthname was actually Sylvia Miskin, and Trixie Trotter was just a stage name. Arthur and Trixie thanked Marty for everything he had done for the couple (Arthur shakes his hand and Trixie kisses his cheek). William arrived and told Arthur that after seeing Sylvia, he was happy to let the marriage continue. He also told Marty not to poke any of their business. Marty and Doc return to 1986, now restored very similar to Marty's home timeline. The estate sale that Marty had last seen in this timeline selling off Doc's estate is now a garage sale. Doc still stays here because he has his late father's foundation to supervise and give out the annual Erhardt Brown Scholarship for Young Scientists. He even gives Marty a special almanac, The McFlys of Hill Valley, as Doc has finally completed his research regarding Marty's grandmother. An elderly Edna Strickland appears to greet both of them with a different and kinder personality. They are surprised to see her liking dogs and are shocked to discover that she is married to Kid Tannen. Rather than trying to change it, they decide to move on and both head to the lab. Just then, another DeLorean appears and a future Marty steps out and asks for help with their future great-grandchildren. Suddenly, a blue DeLorean and a black DeLorean appear, each with another Marty from a different timeline, and the three get into an argument over which ones get erased. Confused about what to do or which is the real Marty, Marty is reassured by Doc that he is the most real Marty of all. The two enter their own DeLorean and take off toward something preferable to the future Martys' squabble: adventure. Back to the Future at Telltale Games Production * For this final part of the game, the team managed to get Michael J. Fox on board to play Willy McFly as well as three future versions of Marty McFly. Appearances *Emmett Brown *Erhardt Brown *Cue Ball *Jacques Douteux *Eunice *Einstein *Ulysses S. Grant *Hampton *Arthur McFly *George McFly *Marty McFly *Seamus McFly *Trixie Trotter/Sylvia McFly *William McFly *Delores Miskin *Danny Parker *Danny Parker Jr. *Jennifer Parker *Ernest Philpott *Edna Strickland *Gerald Strickland *James Strickland *Biff Tannen *Irving "Kid" Tannen *Beauregard Tannen |events= *Hill Valley Science Exposition |locations= *Haysville *Hill Valley **Courthouse Square **Eastern Auto Sales ***Gazebo ***Hill Valley Courthouse ***Hill Valley Police Department ***Hill Valley Stationers ***Lamont's House of Ermine ***Majestic Arms Inn ***O'Malley & Sons Barber Shop ***Palace Saloon **Doc's garage **Hill Valley High School |vehicles= *DeLorean time machine *Electrokinetic levitator *Hill Valley Mercantile Deliveries Truck *Mattel hoverboard |technology= *Algae cake *Atlas House of Glass *Bathysphere *Enlightenment Under the Sea *Flux capacitor *Flux override *Flux emitter *Future Furnishings *Garden Center fruit dispenser *Mental alignment meter *Mr. Fusion *Picture radio *Plant recorder *Static accumulator *The Future of Law Enforcement *Time circuits |miscellanea= *1876 *1885 *1905 *1931 *1931B *1936 *1981 *1986 *1986B *May 14 *May 15 *October 13 *"Michael Corleone" *"Sonny Crockett" *"Harry Callahan" *"Carl Sagan" *"Yakov Smirnoff" *"Mary Pickford" *Barrel *Cowboy boots *''Frankenstein'' *Frisbee *George McFly's photograph *Hooligan *It's a fact. Look it up. *''The McFlys of Hill Valley'' }} Notes and references The title of the finale "OUTATIME" is what was on the license plate of the DeLorean time machine that spun and dropped on the floor after the first temporal displacement seen in Back to the Future. pl:Outatime 5